


Love Found in the School Shuffle

by Middy, RaeBright



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahiro and Akihiko have been together for a few years. They adopt a child and name him Hiroki, hoping to raise a family together. But they weren't prepared for the teenage years. Seme!Takahiro/Uke!Akihiko and Nowaki/Hiroki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Troubles of being a Teen

The alarm on his bedside table blared relentlessly. He would give anything to curl up and forget the world around him, but he had school today. Lifting his hand out of the bundle of blankets he had rolled himself in, he punched the button on the top of the digital clock and yawned, stretching underneath the blankets. From his right, he heard his bedroom door open up and his father, cigarette in hand peeked through.

"Oi. You awake?"

A slow nod came from the boy as he peered from under the mass, "Yeah, I'm up."

"Well, hurry up. Your father is running late already and he's losing his shit."

Hiroki sat up as he watched his father take a long drag of said fag in between his parted fingers and scoffed, "Already? He should wake up earlier if he expects to drive me to school every day. I could just walk."

"You know how overprotective he is. You're our only kid," the other responded rather nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know."

Akihiko gave a smile, free hand rested on the doorknob, "Just hurry up before he has a heartattack, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, the door was closed, giving Hiroki all the privacy he needed to get dressed. Admittedly, he wasn't like other boys in his school. He didn't particularly care what he wore, so long as it fit. He never asked for designer clothing, though he got them anyway on special occassions, and he never wore more than he had to. Honestly, why layer just to look good if its almost as hot as Hell itself out there? No, he wore simple clothing. He was never one to stand out anyway. Padding down the stairs, Hiroki was almost pushed aside as his father, Takahiro, came running through, looking all over the living room for his brief case.

Watching the man frantically search every couch, loveseat, and sitting chair, Hiroki crossed his arms. He knew where it was. Hiroki always knew. It sat where all of their bags went. In the entryway with the shoes and coats. But watching his father lose his cool over something so simple was rather amusing. Hiroki was more put together than both of his parents. He knew where all of his things were, where they went, what time he'd need them, and how to find them if he just so happened to have misplaced it. But neither of his father's were like that.

Making his way into the kitchen, he sat next to his other father, which he lovingly called 'Dad' and fixed a plate from the food that sat adorning the kitchen table. Akihiko was sitting with a cup of coffee, reading the paper. No words were exchanged as Takahiro returned from the living room and started looking around for his car keys. Apparently he finally found his brief case.

"Hurry up and eat, we gotta go, " Takahiro huffed out as he pocketed said keys.

"I know, Papa."

"I'm serious. I'm more than just a _little_ late at this point."

Hiroki turned around and stared at his father incredulously, "You're saying this like you don't know me. **I know** , okay?"

Smiling, Takahiro ruffled his son's hair, "I know, Hiro."

Glaring a bit, Hiroki fixed his hair as his father hurried out the door to start the car. Taking a final bite of bacon, Hiroki stuffed some eggs between two piece of toast and stood.

"Have fun, Hiroki."

"It's school," the other shrugged.

"Still yet," Akihiko smiled.

Grabbing his bag and coat, Hiroki made his own way out of the house and towards their family car. Hopping in, he checked his bag to make sure his homework was in it's place and buckled his seat belt. This was his every day. He was always on top of things and was usually ready faster than his father, Takahiro.

"Did you get your glasses?"

Hiroki nodded, "Yup."

"Positive?"

"Papa..."

The older man smiled, "Okay, okay, just making sure."

"Well, I'm not eight any more. I know."

"I'm just still not used to you being ready for everything. It's different for me," Takahiro shrugged, "I still remember you with your front teeth missing and playing in the backyard..."

Hiroki stiffened a bit, "Papa, please, can we not get sentimental? I'm just going to school..."

"And wetting the bed-"

"Papa!" Hiroi whined, cutting his father off.

There was a short laugh as Takahiro took the turn that led to Hiroki's high school, "Sorry. I just miss it. You used to sleep in the bed with your father and I after bad dreams and we used to read to you every night. Now you're independant. You don't even need help with your homework!"

With a groan, Hiroki let his head fall back against the rest behind him. Takahiro did this often. Especially on weekdays when he was driving him to school. Why he would chose this time to get sentimental about Hiroki was beyond him, but he wished he wouldn't. He loved his parents, but Jesus. He was fifteen now, Takahiro shouldn't be this surprised about how he acts by now. He's had a few years to get used to it after all!

The car came to a stop and Takahiro smiled over at him, "All right. I'll pick you up at three."

Hiroki paused, his hand hovering over the door handle, "Papa, would it be okay if I walk home?"

"...What?"

The teen winced at the hurt expression on his father's face, "It's nothing against you, Papa, just, I'm old enough to walk home. Miyagi will walk with me."

"Promise?" came the curt reply with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise."

"All right then. Go on," Takahiro's frown was replaced with a smile as Hiroki hopped out and shut the door behind him.

As he stood on the sidewalk, he watched his father drive off in the other direction towards his place of work. It wasn't as if he hated riding with his father. It's just, the fact that it happened every day, it started to suffocate Hiroki. He was old enough to take care of himself. Besides, he was positive older people didn't prey on younger boys as much as they did younger girls. Of course, he could be wrong.

"Yo, Usami!"

Turning, Hiroki was met with a rather rough hug from his friend. From his attitude, you couldn't tell that this guy was two years older than Hiroki.

"Miyagi, get off! People are gonna stare!"

"That's fine!" said boy exclaimed with a smile, "No one will touch you if they think you're mine!"

Shoving him, Hiroki gave the black haired teen a glare, "Will you act your age? You're in eleventh grade and act as if you could still be in junior high."

Yoh watched as Hiroki dusted himself off, glare still intact, "Hey, Mom just said I had to do good in school. She never said anything about growing up!"

An eye roll, "Honestly, how do you expect to get a job with this attitude?"

"I don't."

Well, that was sure as hell honest.

Giving a huff, Hiroki indicated that the bell for the end of breakfast was going to ring and that if they didn't hury, they were going to be marked as tardy. Knowing that it meant he would be blamed for it, Miyagi grabbed Hiroki's hand and pulled him in the direction of the building, only letting go once they were through the double doors and Hiroki forced his hand away from the other's. Ignoring every insult that flew towards him, Miyagi walked with Hiroki to their lockers and as they passed the nurse's station, Miyagi's eyes lit up.

"Guess what??" he practically yelled, causing Hiroki to jump at the sudden out burst.

"What?" he answered, irritated.

"We got a new nurse!"

The shorter teen paused, hand still poised on the lock of his locker, "That's news worthy?"

"Well, yeah. If you're a girl or gay."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything..."

Miyagi let out a laugh, "But he really is good looking. Might turn gay myself!"

"Oh, God... Miyagi-"

"I know, I know, born with it bullshit, I get it. Anyway, you should see him. He's really nice, all jokes aside," he smiled, opening his own locker.

"Look, I'm honestly not interested in things like that right now. I just want to get through school and get to college."

There was a snort coming from his left and Hiroki glared over as Miyagi opened his mouth yet again, "Oh, trust me, you'll think differently. He's got everyone in an uproar."

* * *

 

School was passing quickly and before he knew it, Hiroki was in his least favorite class. Gym. He hated to admit it, but this was the only class that he actively took the chance to skip out on. He always had some excuse to not join in. It wasn't that he was inactive, he just wasn't interested in the activities that were involved in this class. Climbing, baseball, basketball, gymnastics...no, this class simply wasn't his cup of tea.

Sitting on the bleachers as every other student was doing their thing on the basketball court, Hiroki flipped through his literature book. Sitting out was how he always had his homework finished before going home. Physical education wasn't as valuable to him as the rest of his classes were. His other classes were what was going to get him a job. Not gym class!

"Look out!!"

Looking up just in time, Hiroki came face to face with a stray basketball that hit him square in the face, knocking him off of the bleacher. Staring up at the slowly dimming lights of the gym, he heard students and the teacher running over quickly before everything went black.

* * *

 

As he opened his eyes slowly, he realized he was laying in the infirmary. The bed felt so soft compared to the cold hard flooring of the gym next door to the school building. His vision was blurry and he had a huge headache. As he blinked away the fuzziness, he heard a chair roll over.

"You've finally woken up. How are you feeling?"

Rubbing his eyes gently, Hiroki huffed, "I've been better, obviously."

As the blurriness finally lifted, Hiroki looked over at the nurse. Eyes widening, he realized why this new guy had the school in a tizzy. He was rather handsome. 'Rather' being an understatement. A blush crept onto his cheeks as the doctor leaned in to inspect him, which only caused the black haired man to worry.

His cool blue eyes roamed Hiroki's face before he raised a question, "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Fine, fine, I'm fine!" Hiroki answered a little too quickly, "I should probably just go back to class."

With a flustered laugh, Hiroki stood. But before he could take his first step, the room started to spin quickly and he began falling back. Arms came out and hooked under his own, holding him up.

"Don't move so quickly. You've got a concussion. You need to take it easy," his voice was like a song and Hiroki's blush only deepened.

As he was sat back down on the bed, his head started pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He prayed to whatever God would listen to him that he didn't throw up. He hated that feeling so badly.

"Ive notified your parents. You're not fit to stay in school today. And probably not tomorrow."

Hiroki finally paled, "Both of them...?"

"Well, only one answered the phone. He said that he would call your...father," the nurse said slowly.

"Oh, God..." Hiroki huffed, ignoring the tone of voice the man had, "They're going to be all over the place..."

The older man smiled gently, "At least they love you. So, two fathers?"

"Yeah."

"How's that going for you?" he asked as he sat down in his chair again.

"Fine..." the teen answered slowly, "Are you against it?"

"No, not at all! Just, I've never encountered it. Your family is the first," smiled the man as sincerely as he could.

"Ah," Hiroki hummed, "Well, it's just like every other family. Just two dads instead of a mother and father."

The smile never faded from the other man's expression, "I see. I never really had a family. I was just curious how it was to have same sex parents was all."

Never had a family? Before Hiroki could ask, out of curiousity, you know, he heard his Papa's voice from the sitting area in the infirmary.

"Hiroki!" Takahiro called as both men came through the door quickly.

Akihiko was by Hiroki's side first, checking him all over, "My, God, are you okay??"

"Dad..."

Takahiro came next, "Did you break anything??"

Clearing his throat, the nurse stood from his spot, "He's fine. He was struck by a basketball in gym class. He's got a concussion, but nothing more. Just let him rest, feed him some soup, and make sure he doesn't stand too quickly when moving from one place to another and he'll be fine."

"Hit with a basketball??" Akihiko growled, eyes narrowing into a glare, "Where was the damn teacher?"

"I wish I could answer that, but I wasn't there, sir," the nurse replied.

The other man gave a sigh, looking over his son and Akihiko, who was still coddling him, "Thank you, Mr.."

"Kusama Nowaki."

"Right," Takahiro smiled, shaking the man's hand, "Thank you for looking after him."

"Of course," the man now known as Nowaki said with a smile, "It was no problem."

* * *

 

Hiroki laid in the back of the car, drifting in and out of tiredness, half listening to his fathers conversation. He knew his Dad would be mad, but it was rare for him to hear his Papa upset.

"Next time I see that teacher...," Akihiko left the threat to hang in the air, glaring out the window.

Takahiro nodded, staring forward, "I knew we should have asked for them to take him out of P.E class. He doesn't like it anyway."

"Hiroki," came Akihiko's calm voice as he stared back at his son, "did you see the student that did it?"

The smaller shrugged in response, "Not really..." he trailed, eyes closed.

"Was Yoh-san there?" Takahiro spoke up, not taking his eyes off the road.

Hiroki shook his head tiredly, "No, he has algebra during that class."

The teen jolted as the car came to a slow stop. Akihiko stepped out and made his way to the front door of their home, opening it, as Takahiro came around to the door Hiroki was laying down near. Opening the car door, Takahiro brushed some hair out of Hiroki's face.

"Can you walk?" he asked gently.

Hiroki hated being carried, he really did. He wasn't five any more, he was fifteen and he knew how to walk. But, the thought of walking made his head hurt and he shook his head slowly. Positive his Papa had a smile on his face as he picked the teen up and carried him into the house, Hiroki kept his eyes closed. The sun was anything but a happy little orb in the sky right now. It was a hellish nightmare burning in the ever lasting blue intent on giving Hiroki the worst possible headache a person could imagine.

His home felt so welcoming. It was nice and dim and the smell of his Papa's cooking and his Dad's cologne filled the house. Both subtle smells were relaxing. Being sat on the couch, Hiroki huffed and laid his head on one of the decorative pillows that were placed on either side. It was smooth and cool and Hiroki buried his face into it gently.

"Can't believe this happened, I'm going to kick that teacher's ass the next time I see him," he could hear his Dad grunt out.

"I know," his Papa sighed.

"We could sue."

"Aki, love, schools have too many loop holes. We'd never win. Unless we found who the student was and confronted the parents. But it was an accident. Not much we can do," Takahiro replied, trying to keep a more leveled head than his lover.

"He's our baby, Taka," the other huffed, voice wavering, "We've never let him get hurt. Especially like this."

"I know..."

Hiroki's eyes were sliding shut and he couldn't keep a hold of their voices any more. Every noise seemed like it was melding into one singular sound and he couldn't tell them apart any longer. He wanted to sleep so badly and the couch was so comfortable. Dozing off sounded very wonderful right now.

"In any case," Takahiro spoke up again, looking over at their dozing son, "Just keep an eye on him. I've got to go back to work. Just heat some soup up for him and try to get him to eat."

"I know. I've got this. Not my first rodeo, Taka," The man smiled, remembering a smaller Hiroki with a cold, lounging on the same couch and watching Saturday morning cartoons,

"I love you."

"We love you, too," Akihiko smiled.

With that said, Takahiro grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving Akihiko to take care of their little boy.


	2. Why are Older Men so Attractive?

"Hiroki?"

Hiroki started, opening his eyes lightly. He still felt so sleepy. It wasn't normal for him to want to sleep so much.

"Yoh-san is here. He brought your homework that your teachers would have given you tomorrow."

Miyagi made his way over and moved Hiroki's head, sitting down and allowing the younger of the two to lay his head on his lap, "So, feel any better?"

Hiroki watched as his Dad walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where his laptop was, "Hell no. I feel like shit. Everything keeps spinning and I wanna puke."

"Why didn't you duck, man?"

Oh, if Hiroki could muster up a glare right now, "Can I punch you?"

"Well, honestly, I'd rather you not. My face is my money maker, man."

The brunette gave a snort, "Money maker. Right."

"Anyway, your homework for tomorrow is on the coffee table," Miyagi pointed out, "Oh! Did you meet the nurse?"

"Well, duh."

Miyagi looked down, giving a smile at the blush on Hiroki's face, "Well, well, look who has the hots for an older man!"

"Will you shut up, my Dad will hear," said teen grit out through clenched teeth.

"Just sayin', man," the older shruged, running his fingers absentmindedly through Hiroki's hair.

"Stop that, it's weird coming from you."

Glancing down, Miyagi laughed, "Sorry. Well, I gotta go. Mom's probably cooking by now and she'll kick my ass if I'm late. See you later?"

Hiroki nodded, opening an eye to watch as Miyagi finally left. Giving a sigh, he buried his face into the now warm pillow that he was using before. Thinking back, the nurse was extremely attractive. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. But age was a big problem. And the fact that he was a student at the school Nowaki worked at. A relationship between the two would practically be taboo at this point.

"Oi."

Looking over, he noticed his Dad looking at him through silver bangs, peeking around the corner from the kitchen, "Hm?"

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, keeping his eyes on his son.

"No. I feel like if I eat anything, I'll projectile vomit all over the place."

"Yeah, you don't have to go into detail, babe...," Akihiko cringed at the thought.

"Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. Still tired?" he asked as he leaned against the door frame.

All Hiroki could muster was a nod. At this point, he could sleep for a week!

"All right. Well, I looked it up. You can sleep a little bit, but I have to wake you up every so often to make sure you're still okay. So, don't get pissy with me, all right?"

"Gotcha," the teen mumbled into the pillow before dozing off for good.

* * *

 

He woke up every ten minutes to his phone going off with random songs he had downloaded onto his SD card. His Dad must be working really hard to have had resorted to that. In fact, now that he listened in, he could hear Aikawa talking with him in the kitchen. But as he turned his music off, the talking stopped and both Aikawa and Akihiko sauntered in.

"Oh, Gosh, Hiro-chan~! Your father told me, I'm so sorry~!"

Hiroki stared up at Aikawa expressionlessly. He was so tired he couldn't muster a retort to the pet name, "Yeah, it's fine..."

Was his stomach rumbling?

"Are you okay? I could run out to the store for you guys if you would like anything, Hiro-chan," she smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her.

He thought about it a while. And then he regretted it. The thought of food and any drink other than green tea just absolutely disgusted him right now. Paling, he frantically looked at his father.

"Shit..." Akihiko cursed as he helped the teen up and into the half bath that was located just across from the living room.

Helping him to the toilet, Hiroki collapsed onto the floor and released whatever he had eaten before the accident into the porcelain thrown, gagging a little. Had he mentioned that he hated throwing up?

Akihiko rubbed his back gently, looking back at Aikawa, "When he's sick, he likes to drink green tea. Just get a box of that so I can make it for him."

The woman nodded with a tender smile, "Gotcha. I'll be right back."

As she turned on her heel and walked out the door swiftly, Akihiko picked Hiroki up and carried him to the couch, sitting down and allowing him to lay his head on his lap. Humming a bit, he began rubbing soothing circles on the teens back, watching him a bit and crossing his legs under his head.

"I remember when you were seven and you got a virus that made you throw up. I couldn't write for a week because you wanted me to constantly rub your back," Akihiko smiled.

"That happened a lot."

"Well," Akihiko began, "Actually, when we first got you, I was so happy, I babied you for a really long time. If you wanted me to hold you, I did. If you wanted me to sing to you, I did. If you wanted me to rub your back, I did. Hell, you could have asked for strippers and booze and I probably would have complied!"

"Dad..." Hiroki chuckled weakly.

"I'm serious!" he laughed as well, moving to rub Hiroki's head, "Might be why you're a little closer to me than Taka."

"I love Papa."

The older of the two nodded, "I know, I wasn't saying that. But have you noticed that whenever you need something, you come to me first?"

"Yeah..."

"And if Takahiro says no to something, you come to me and I usually give in?"

Hiroki thought that over a minute before nodding again, "Yeah."

"It's because I spoiled you a bit," Akihiko laughed, "But, I don't regret it. I had wanted to raise a child with Takahiro for a really long time and then God gave us you. How could I not spoil a cute little snot like you?"

"Dad, come on," Hiroki huffed, buring his face in his father's stomach.

"Sorry. I know. You're almost an adult now," the silver haired man said, almost mockingly with a playful smile, "I keep forgetting."

With a nod, Hiroki let his eyes drift shut. He was ready for sleep to take him once again, ready for the sweet embrace that was the calming darkness of dreamland.

* * *

 

Two days had passed since his accident and honestly, Hiroki was looking forward to coming back to school. He loved his parents, truly. But having both of them practically follow you around the house to make sure you're doing okay got real old, real fast. He couldn't use the bathroom in peace!

"Im surprised they let you walk after that basketball shit," Miyagi said, walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pants pockets.

With a nod, Hiroki pulled his bag up onto his shoulder more securely, "Yeah, took a lot of pleading for them to say 'yes'. It almost didn't happened."

"How are you feeling, though?"

With a hum, he thought for a minute, "Well, I still get a little dizzy, but not enough to keep me from school. They wanted to wait a week, can you believe that?"

The other teen laughed, "Sounds like them. I remember when you sprained your wrist and they asked if I could be your designated note taker in junior high."

"God, I remember that, too..."

As the conversation dragged on, Miyagi and Hiroki eventually made it to school, walking in through the double doors. The teens never brought breakfast with them, so after a visit to their lockers, they parted ways to go sit in their classroom until class started. Trudging his way up the stairs, Hiroki let out a yawn. He didn't want to admit to his parents that he still felt a little drowsy. They'd never let him come back to school! Before he had a chance to open his eyes, he felt himself run head first into another person and begin to fall backwards. Letting out a yelp, arms encircled around his waist, catching him mid-fall.

"Are you all right??"

Looking forward, a deep blush formed on his cheeks. It was Nowaki, the school nurse.

Hurriedly, Hiroki straightened himself, fixing his jacket, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly okay."

The man gave a sweet smile. If he kept doing that, Hiroki was going to punch something.

"How's your head? I was going to call and check in on you, but I was really busy yesterday."

Clearing his throat, Hiroki faced the man, willing his blush away, "Fine. I mean, I'm still kind of tired, but I needed to come back to school. Especially today, I've got kendo and all that later."

"Kendo? Are you sure you should be doing something like that while still feeling the effects of a head injury?"

Shit, "Well, I'm pretty much okay. I mean, if I couldn't walk, then I'd understand. But, I'm fine."

Nowaki had to smile at that. The kid was pretty strong, "So long as you're positive about that. Have a good day at school."

"Thank you."

Hiroki watched as the man walked down the stairs and took the door to the right. As he disappeared, the teen let out a large sigh. He didn't even know if the man was gay and he was already absolutely taken by him.

"Could just be his kindness...," he reasoned, continuing his trek to his literature class.

* * *

 

Nowaki huffed as he made it to his office. He was rather ashamed of himself. During his time alive, he'd never had the fleeting thought of homosexuality. Of course, he was always too busy to be with a woman for any length of time and his relationships with them always ended in chaos. But this kid, Hiroki, was doing things to him that he couldn't explain. Rubbing his face with his hands, he sank down into his black rolling chair. He wasn't a pedophile. He knew this much. But that kid was pretty young. And just having thoughts about him sent shivers up Nowaki's spine. He'd be lying if he didn't think of himself as one, but he knew better. It wasn't children or teens in general that he was attacted to. Just this one. And, God, how he wished he could explain it, but he couldn't.

It had all started the day Hiroki was carried into his office. The boy looked so peaceful as he layed sleeping on the infirmary bed. His hair was slightly tossled and his chest was rising and falling evenly. Nowaki would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he watched the kid for some time, and not for medical purposes. He wasn't ashamed at the thought of being a homosexual. He was ashamed at the thoughts he had of a teenager. A teenager he was sworn to protect while he worked in his school, no less. Just expressing these thoughts to someone else would get him in huge trouble and he'd lose his job.

But, as he thought of this scenerio, the only regret he found himself having was that he wouldn't see Hiroki again.

"God, what's wrong with me...?"

Looking around the infirmary, Nowaki's eyes landed on the bed Hiroki used during his small stay before his parents came and picked him up. For a while, he couldn't bring himself to make the bed. It had Hiroki's scent on it. Jesus, he sounded so gross. But this kid made him think things he normally didn't. Just the name 'Hiroki' gave him an almost instant hard on. Seeing that boy in the stairwell this morning was going to drive him insane. He was planning on avoiding him for at least a good month or two until this was out of his system. Every time they'd meet Nowaki could tell that his infatuation for the boy would only run deeper and deeper with each glance they shared between one another. And there was only one way he could see to fix it but it would take a lot of cooperation on Hiroki's parent's part.

* * *

 

"So, what you're saying is that, Nurse Nowaki came in like some knight on a white horse and saved you before you fell to your doom and possibly another head injury?"

All Hiroki could do was nod. He wasn't sure how to explain this to his friend. Miyagi, by all rights, was straight. As far as he knew. And trying to tell Miyagi that he was interested in an older man, one that worked at their school no less, was hard.

"You're Juliet. That's what you are."

"What??"

With a smile, Miyagi turned to his friend as they walked down the side walk, "Juliet. From Romeo and Juliet. Starcrossed lovers, sharing glances at each other, both madly in love after just one look. You're Juliet."

"Keep repeating that and you'll be more than just a little bruised, Yoh," Hiroki ground out with a glare.

"Oh ho, save that for Nowaki. Ow!" he cursed as Hiroki punched him in the shoulder, "Dude!"

"Stop it! If my parents hear about this, they'll switch me out of that school so fast, they'd make The Flash look bad."

"That serious?" the other lifted a brow, still rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"Yes, it's that serious! Man or woman, if they knew that I was possibly thinking about involving myself with an older person, especially someone who worked in my school, the shit would hit the fan," Hiroki explained, eyes even with Miyagi's.

"Well, shit. Literally. What if it did happen, though?"

"What?"

There was a rather sly smile before Miyagi continued, "Nowaki and you. What if it did happen."

That sentence caused a blush to dust Hiroki's cheeks, "It wouldn't."

"But **what if**."

"Oh, look, there's my house! Better get ready for Kendo!"

"Usami!" Miyagi called after his friend as said teen took off running for his house.

He knew his friend would never answer that question. Hiroki was always so private about things, it took years for their friendship to get to the point that it is now. Slamming the door, Hiroki huffed. That conversation was getting just a little too sticky for his liking. He hated telling Miyagi who he thought he had crushes on. Because he would hold conversations with him just like the one Hiroki barely escaped from!

"Hiroki?"

Jumping a bit, he looked over at his Dad, "Y-yeah?"

"You okay?" Akihiko asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I thought we had a talk about slamming doors when you were thirteen.."

"Sorry, just...Miyagi being stupid."

"Well, hurry up and finish your homework. I'll drive you to Kendo at five."

Hiroki watched his father's back as he returned to the kitchen. Akihiko usually did his writing in there. It was closer to the coffee maker. Notoriously, his Dad was never a morning person. That's probably where Hiroki got it. Which confused him as to why, out of the three men that lived in this household, his Papa was never as well organized as Akihiko and himself. Letting go of the handle finally, he made his own way into the kitchen. Coughing a bit, he noticed the cigarette smoke was incredibly thick in here.

"Hard time?"

Akihiko glanced up, his fifteenth cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Yup."

"What's it about?" asked the teen as he sat down with his bag, removing his homework and placing it in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Eehh, kind of like a modern twist to Romeo and Juliet."

Hiroki stiffened. Was everyone obsessed with them today??

"But, it's seriously harder than I thought. I'm trying to get the same outcome of the old work while still making it modern. But, honestly, who does arranged marriages any more?"

"Talking about Juliet and-"

"Yeah, Paris. What kind of name is Paris anyway?"

Hiroki laughed, "Ask Shakespeare and Michael Jackson. They know better than we do."

"Well, they're both dead, so."

Watching his father's quick typing for a minute or so, Hiroki took to doing his homework. He would never say that he were a genius. Definitely not as smart as his Dad and Papa were. But, he was pretty intelligent. It never took him too long to finish up his homework and he always found that he never had to ask for help. It was just something that came natural to him. The typing beside him stopped and Hiroki knew that this usually meant his Dad was stuck on something again. He had to stifle a laugh as he listened to the older man mumble something to himself about Romeo never buying gifts for Juliet 'because fuck it'.

"Boy, I hear you laughing over there."

"Me? Noo..." Hiroki gasped sarcastically, pretending to be hurt by his father's words.

"God, you take after me too much."

Hiroki gave a smile, "I know. You've basically just raised a clone of yourself."

"Dear God, help me...."

* * *

 

The drive to and from Kendo was always a pleasant one with his Dad. Though Hiroki didn't show this side of himself often, certainly to people he didn't know and people he weren't too close to, he loved joking around with the man. His Dad just had this perverse sense of humor that Hiroki enjoyed. Being a teenager and finding sex jokes funny might contribute to that a little bit, but he'd never admit that.

The car was parked and Hiroki glanced over, noticing his Papa's car in the drive. He was home rather early. Hopping out, he looked over at his Dad who only shrugged in response.

"Don't look at me, he didn't tell me anything," said man replied.

Taking another look at the car, he followed Akihiko into the house and they both noticed Takahiro sitting on the couch with the biggest shit eating grin one man could muster up.

"Uhh...Taka?"

"Guess what."

The two looked at each other before Akihiko made eye contact with his partner, "What?"

"I got a promotion!"

"Seriously?!" the silver haired man almost screamed.

Takahiro jumped up, nodding, "Yup! Boss said my work was improving and that I was showing I could handle being head of the group I was working in!"

"Holy shit, babe!" Akihiko ran over, hugging the man, "I'm so proud of you!"

The man hugged back, the smile stuck in place, "That means we could move, get out of this small house! Get that dog Hiroki's always wanted!"

"Dog?" finally, Hiroki perked up.

"Yup. I mean, we'll have the money. And you've shown that you know how to be responsible. So, why not?" his Papa's smile grew bigger, if that were possible at this point.

"It better be a Corgi or I'm going to be so disappointed in you, Papa," Hiroki glared, coming over for a hug himself. He wasn't the touchy-feely-sappy-love type of kid, but his Papa deserved it.

"I know, I know. Oh!"

Both Hiroki and Akihiko started at Takahiro's sudden burst.

"My brother's coming in."

"Oh, God...."

A whine, "Aki, come on. He's not that bad."

"I'm not who you should be worried about. Him and Hiroki just don't get along, babe. You know that. It's been that way since they were both younger."

Takahiro sighed, looking down at his son, "For me this time, please try and be civil with him?"

"I'll try..." the teen scoffed, "But if he does something stupid, at least give me the right to point it out."

A sigh, "Hiroki..."


	3. Oh, The In-Laws will Visit

There was one good thing about Takahashi Misaki's visit. The fact that he always listened to what Hiroki had to say. True, the kid was stupid. He was also pretty clumsy. But, under all of that stress, confusion, and horrible taste in fashion, Misaki was a good guy. Hiroki just couldn't help picking fun at him when dumb things happened.

"So, Miyagi and you a thing yet?" Misaki asked as Hiroki helped him carry his things to Hiroki's bedroom.

"No, the hell kind of question is that?"

Misaki shrugged, "I dunno, you two just seem like you'd get together at some point."

"Okay, gross," the teen huffed, glaring back at the other.

Misaki was a few years older than Hiroki. He was already in his second year of college and was doing pretty good from what his Papa told him. Honestly, though, Hiroki was surprised the guy made it into college to begin with. When he was eleven, he remembered helping Misaki with his algebra and Misaki was fifteen then!

"Gross? You told me you were gay, dude."

Another glare, "Yeah, but I'm not stupid."

Misaki let go of a snort, "Stupid? Miyagi's not that bad, I've met him."

"Well, you dont know him like I do..." before Hiroki got caught in explaining just how bad Miyagi was, he opened his bedroom door.

Misaki followed behind and set the bag he was carrying down, looking around, "Man, the last time I was here, you were into Power Rangers."

"Misaki!"

"What?" said brunette asked, clueless, "It's true! You had their action figures all over the place!"

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you."

"Is it so bad to admit that you were like most kids?" Misaki asked with his arms crossed.

Deciding that now was a good time as any to do so, Hiroki quickly changed the subject, "So, how's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, Kaoruko? She's great. Still in France, going to culinary school and all that," the other explained as he sat on the pull away on the other side of the room near Hiroki's closet.

Kaoruko was Hiroki's Dads cousin. It's a pretty complicated story, but to make it short, the two met at his parent's wedding. They hooked up during the reception and have been dating ever since. Misaki swears up and down that cousins are a grey area, especially if it isn't his own cousin, but Takahiro has never approved of their relationship.

"And what are you trying to be?"

The question hung for a minute before Misaki finally answered, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm just trying to get a few majors done to see what options I have."

"Hm."

"You?"

Looking back to his uncle, Hiroki thought for a minute, "I want to be a college professor. Miyagi and I have talked about it a lot."

"Miyagi and you, huh?" Misaki questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, stop, I'm not into Miyagi!"

"Okay, okay," the older huffed, giving up on the conversation.

Taking another look around the room, Misaki smiled. He never understood why his brother got sentimental over things until they adopted Hiroki. The two men weren't married at the time, but they were certain that a child was what they both wanted. When Hiroki came, Misaki spent almost every waking moment visiting them at their old apartment. Him and Hiroki would play every day and he slowly understood why Takahiro acted the way he did. Once you took care of a child and watched them grow up, you sort of got this sentimentality when talking with or seeing said child. Misaki could remember little things Hiroki used to do, small things he would say, jokes they would laugh at. But seeing him now, a few years shy of being legal drinking age, and all Misaki wanted to do was turn back the clock. The thought of Hiroki growing up was a harsh reality.

"Misaki?"

Looking over quickly, he smiled at Hiroki, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oohh," the teen groaned, "Please don't do what Papa does."

"What are you talking about?"

"He gets all teary eyed and starts talking about how life was when I was a kid and the things I used to do," Hiroki explained, "I hate when he does that."

Misaki had to laugh at that, "He used to do that over me, too."

"Then you understand."

There was a short nod, "I do, yeah."

"Then don't do it."

Another laugh, "All right, all right!"

* * *

 

Walking around the mall was tiresome. But this became a thing Misaki and him did together. It started when he was younger the very last time Misaki had visited before he left for college on the other side of Tokyo. Two years had passed since then and though the two didn't get a long very often, Hiroki found himself missing the older kid. He'd never admit it outloud, though. As they walked, carrying on useless conversations, a fluff of black hair caught Hiroki's attention and he looked in that direction.

It was Nowaki. He was here! The older man was talking with other men that looked to be about his age. They were smiling and standing in front of a restaurant that Hiroki could only assume they were leaving from.

"Shit..." the teen cursed, forcing Misaki to walk in the other direction.

"The hell?"

Hurriedly pulling his uncle, Hiroki looked back, "We can't go that way."

Looking back himself, Misaki noticed the man and stoped walking, pulling Hiroki back with the motion.

"Hey!"

"Did he do something to you?"

Hiroki paused at Misaki's question, "No. Not purposefully..."

Raising a brow, Misaki crossed his arms, "If he did, I'll go kick his ass."

"No! He didn't! Just...."

Realization hit, "You like him...," The silence was all the confirmation Misaki needed and a huge smile graced the young man's features, "Holy crap, you do! Who is he? How'd you meet him?"

"School. He's the nurse."

"Whoa," he huffed out, "Seriously? Talk about off-limits. Hiroki, you gotta be careful with this. What if he's a pedophile or a serial killer?"

"Really?" Hiroki groaned, crossing his own arms.

"Hey, if he works at the school and is also into you, he could be anything."

There was another silence. Uncertainty radiated from the teen in front of him and Misaki slowly began to regret his words. He knew Hiroki didn't take interest in people very often and when he did, there was something special about them that he valued in them as a person.

"Sorry. Just, you're my only nephew. It's scary to think that a man his age could easily take advantage of you," Misaki said, placing his hand on Hiroki's shoulder.

Oh, but, God, that's all Hiroki wanted that man to do. The phrase 'take advantage of' should not have been used when the subject matter was what Nowaki could do to him. That thought caused a very small tinge of red to form on his cheeks and he looked away quickly before Misaki noticed. "Can we just go before we get-"

"Hiroki?"

Fuck, "Uhm, Mr. Kusama."

The older man smiled, "We're not on school grounds, you can call me Nowaki."

Hiroki nodded, "Then don't call me Hiroki...only my family does that."

Nowaki only laughed, "Hiro-san it is then."

The name only gave Hiroki a blush. He was hoping not letting Nowaki use his full name would distance them a bit, but it only made the feelings worse. Hearing Nowaki say his full name did things to him. But hearing Nowaki say **this**  name did more things to him.

Finally, Misaki was noticed and Nowaki held his hand out, "Hello, are you a friend of Hiro-san's?"

Giving a smile, albeit a bit dangerous one, Misaki shook the man's hand, "I'm his uncle."

"Really?" the man raised a brow, "But you're so young."

Misaki laughed at the confusion, "Yeah, I get that a lot. My brother adopted him when I was pretty young. So we grew up together. Pretty much like brothers and we get confused for that a lot."

"Oh, I see," he smiled, "Well, my name is Kusama Nowaki."

"Takahashi Misaki."

The air between the two was thick. Hiroki knew that Misaki was silently evaluating him. And it seemed that Nowaki figured that out. They both had on dashing smiles to hide what each of them knew, but Hiroki wasn't stupid.

Clearing his throat, he finally spoke up, "Misaki and I were just about to leave, actually."

"That's a shame. We haven't talked much since your visit to the infirmary," Nowaki looked over at the young teen, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What? Why were you in the infirmary?"

"He was hit with a basketball during gym. Gave him a concussion," the gentlement explained in short.

"Seriously?" Misaki's brown eyes widened as he looked over at his nephew, "Did you at least kick the kid's ass?"

"No, I was knocked out, idiot!"

"Who was it, **I'll** kick their ass!"

"Misaki, I don't know!"

Watching the two argue, Nowaki realized how easy it was to assume the two were brothers instead of nephew and uncle. He couldn't stop the smile that formed as he allowed them to continue. His eyes moved over to Hiroki as the boy was glaring with his arms crossed. Making mental notes, Nowaki allowed his eyes to trail down the teens rather lithe body frame. He was smaller. Considerably shorter than most teens as well. Swiftly, Nowaki licked his lips. Oh the thoughts that filled this man's head. They ashamed him and arroused him all at once. It was a delicious mixture of emotion that Nowaki had never tasted before. He wanted Hiroki. Badly. He wanted to take the calm and cool demenor that Hiroki had built and destroy it. Mess him up. Leave him shivering beside him on his bed.

"We should go. I'm sorry."

Being pulled from his thoughts, Nowaki smiled at the two younger men, "Of course. I'll see you at school, Hiro-san."

Giving a nod, Hiroki grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled him away and back down the way they came, "I should punch you for that display!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Standing there, staring at him like he's some science project. I said I was into him. Not that I would pursue him."

"Right, you're not who I'm worried about," Misaki spoke up, "He is definitely into you. I can tell."

"He is...?"

The older of the two glared, "Oh, no. Don't get any ideas. I want you to stay away from him."

"I know how to take care of myself!"

"Not around older men, you don't," Misaki's glare didn't falter.

Hiroki sighed heavily, "I'm not a child."

"Yes, you are. And I'm pretty sure my brother and Usagi would agree that you need to stay away from him!"

The teen stiffened, "Y-you wouldn't tell them, would you...?"

The look on Hiroki's face made Misaki's heart skip. He hated when he used that face, because he knew Misaki had no choice but to give in, "Fine, I won't. But promise me you'll be careful."

"I know, stranger danger."

Misaki gave a laugh, "So you did listen to Takahiro's ramblings when you were younger."

"Yeah, he repeated them enough anyway, even if I hadn't."

It was hard to hide his pride. He knew Hiroki was smart, but it was obvious his intellect went back pretty far.

"I hope Kaoruko and I have a kid like you."

Glancing over, Hiroki furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Because you're smart, driven. I know I don't have to worry about you too much because you don't take shit from any body. I love that about you," the young adult smiled over at his nephew sincerely.

"Those are probably the nicest things you've ever said to me," Hiroki joked with a smirk.

* * *

 

_Nowaki smiled down at Hiroki as he lay on top of him. The man was considerably larger than he was and it made a blush form on Hiroki's cheeks. He was surprised there was enough blood to do so, as every blood cell in his body had traveled south some hours ago. Lips met and tongues fought for dominace in each other's mouths. Legs and arms were entangled as the blanket was kicked from the bed. Clothing was discarded so fast, Hiroki barely had time to think, but he knew the act they were about to take part in was going to solve all of his current problems. Hands roamed up Hiroki's sides and caused a shiver to run up his spine. His eyes slid shut as he awaited Nowaki's enevitable question._

_"Are you ready, Hiro-san?"_

_There it was._

_He gave a short nod, blushing at the feel of Nowaki's erection between his thighs. Nowaki lifted Hiroki's legs gently and reached his left arm out towards the bedside table to rummage in the drawer. Pulling out a tube, he put a generous amount of the contents on his hand before smoothly rubbing it over his cock. Hiroki watched, fascinated. Nowaki was absolutely huge. A thought crossed his mind that he wouldn't fit, but Hiroki woudl be damned if he didn't allow him to try. Nowakis fingers were next. Gently, the tips of his index and middle fingers were placed at Hirokis entrance before-_

* * *

 

"Hiroki, breakfast!"

Jolting from sleep, he stayed in his position on his stomach, sweat beaded across his forehead. It was a dream. The whole thing. Part of him was glad it was. He wasn't sure if he were ready for a step like that. But another part of him was screaming, asking why it had to be a dream. And he sadly found himself asking the same question. Slowly he glanced around the room and sighed when he noticed that Misaki was already gone. Quickly, faster than he thought were possible for him, he stood and grabbed some clothes for today and hopped into the shower. His crotch was more than just a little happy to see the sun rise!

Akihiko glanced towards the stairs in the hallway upon hearing the shower run, "He usually eats breakfast before he takes a shower..."

"Maybe something happened in dreamland," Misaki hinted, biting off a piece of toast.

Looking over, Takahiro stared at his younger brother, "Dreamland? You mean...?"

Misaki promised he'd never tell, but hinting wouldn't be such a bad thing, "Oh, yeah."

The other man gave a laugh, "Hiroki's first wet dream, that's going to be a story and a half."

"Akihiko, don't," Takahiro looked over at his partner.

"I tell you about mine."

"Well, you're not exactly fifteen and you've also had them before."

Eyes widening, Misaki laughed nervously, "Okay, guys, let's keep this to ourselves. I don't want to hear about anyone's wet dreams, okay? I was just telling you guys I heard him say the guy's name."

"Guy...?" Takahiro questioned carefully.

Finally sitting at the table, Akihiko looked over at the younger man, "As in older guy?"

Oops, "Well, I mean...uhm..."

Hiroki padded into the kitchen, pouring a cup of milk before sitting down at his place, yelping when he was pulled into a hug by Misaki suddenly.

"Your dads are bullying me, Hiro!"

"Well, that's not really my problem, now is it?" Hiroki gawked, glaring over at the younger man, "Let go of me."

"But...," Misaki whined, holding the teen tighter.

With a loud groan, Hiroki slid under Misaki's invading arms and scooted back into his chair, staring over at his parents, "What are you two going on about anyway? I could hear the commotion from the bathroom."

"Nothing."

A pause, "Dad. Tell me."

Akihiko smiled, "Well...just things."

"WHAT things?"

Takahiro watched Akihiko as he began to answer, "Misaki was just telling us about your wet dream, that's all."

"Misaki! I didn't have one!"

With his lips firm on his cup, Misaki swore to secrecy. What Hiroki didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He could feign ignorance and this whole ordeal would be over with. Akihiko was never one to remember conversations. The guy could barely remember to reach his deadlines on his books, let alone a singular conversation.

Cooing, Akihiko pulled Hiroki into a hug as well, "So, who is the kid? You didn't tell me you were interested in someone! I thought you hated people."

"I do hate people...."

"Hiroki, you can't lie to me," his Dad muttered into his son's ear.

"You know I hate people! Get off me!"

As he was let loose, Hiroki grabbed Misaki by the hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Dude!"

Turning quickly, he directed a glare at the young man and whispered, "Are you telling them about Nowaki??"

"No," he said evenly, "I just told them I heard you repeat a guy's name in your sleep."

"Im gonna kill you!"

"How is that bad?"

Glare still even, Hiroki continued, "Look, if they know that I might like an older man, they'll pull me from the school. They're already over top of me after what happened with the basketball."

Giving a smile, Misaki placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, "Look, I got this, okay? They won't even know!"

"I don't trust you."

"Well, start," he laughed, "I got this."

Hiroki watched as his uncle left the room and returned to the kitchen. It was true, he never really trusted Misaki with things like this. The last time he told the guy something and asked for him to keep it a secret, he got grounded! Misaki, frankly, sucked at keeping secrets. Soon, he returned to the kitchen himself, sitting down as his parents and Misaki held a conversation about a text Kaoruko sent him last month. Her hard work was paying off and the cakes and pasteries she was making were looking better and better with each text she'd send. Misaki was proud and you could hear it in his voice. When he'd text, it was always words of encouragement and love.

Honestly, Hiroki couldn't stand this lovey dovey talk. He was never one for it. But now, whenever he thought about it and Nowaki was the man he assumed would be on the receiving end of such things, his heart skipped a beat. It took everything in him to hide the blush that appeared across his cheeks. Nowaki was just...he couldn't describe how much he was 'into' that man. Hiroki was the type of person to keep to himself. He never had many friends and never wanted many friends. He was fine being close to his family and Miyagi. Friends usually caused trouble, either back stabbing you and using you to step on to exceed their own expectations.

Listening to his family talk, he finished his breakfast. School for him was going to start in an hour and, if he were going to be honest with himself, he wanted to see Nowaki again. After that dream, just a glance at the man would help.

"So," he heard his Papa begin, breaking him from his thoughts, "I found a house."

"Really?" Akihiko asked with a raised eyebrow, "And it's bigger than this one?"

"Oh, yeah."

A laugh, "That's what you said when we were moving from the apartment to here."

Takahiro glared, "I promise, it's bigger."

"Okay, okay. I'll trust you," his Dad smiled, glancing at his watch, "Shit, Hiroki, you better hurry. Miyagi will be here soon."

"Uh oh, lover boy."

"Misaki!" Hiroki ground out.

As the young man laughed, Hiroki gulped down his milk and flicked Misaki on the forehead. Before he could walk out, he was forced into hugs by his two fathers, Akihiko kissing him on the head.

"Have fun."

"Dad, it's school."

"I know."

* * *

 

"So, I take it your parents don't know, still."

Hiroki had just finished telling Miyagi the story of what happened at the mall. This was one of the very few times they were able to sit together at lunch. Miyagi usually had something to do, being his class' president and all.

"No, of course they don't."

"Okay," the older teen hummed, "Think of it this way. You turn eighteen. Nowaki comes to you and says _'Oh, Hiroki, I've loved you since the day we met! You were so cute after you were nailed in the face with a basketball!_ '"

"He wouldn't say it like that!"

"Shush," he hushed before continuing, "And you two start dating. How would you explain it to your parents?"

"I wouldn't. It's just a relationship, why would I have to explain it?"

"Knowing them, they'd ask," Miyagi laughed.

"True...," the shorter mumbled, "But, still..."

"Seeing as he'd older. And I mean **older**. They will want an explanation. Certainly if he's the school nurse," he explained to Hiroki.

Again, he was right. Why was Miyagi always right?

"Now, don't take this as me saying 'don't do it'. But, really think about this."

Hiroki watched as his friend stood and walked off and out of the classroom. When Miyagi was right, he was right. Hiroki didn't think of the 'what if'. He thought about the 'never happening'. The bell rang loudly and Hiroki cleared his desk. Class always moved slowly after lunch, Hiroki assumed that it was because it was the end of the day and school always drags on around that time. But it gave him an awful long time to think.

Miyagi presented him some pretty accurate points. Akihiko and Takahiro loved him. A lot. And if he turned eighteen and presented to them a boyfriend out of no where, and they recognized said boyfriend as the school nurse, that would cause trouble. For everyone, not just Nowaki and him. A fear suddenly bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Would Nowaki even wait that long? Honestly, things like that only happened in books and on television. Real life didn't work that way. Nowaki was a man. He had plenty of opportunities and plenty of fish in the sea. Why would he wait for some kid he hardly knew to turn eighteen just to start a relationship? Though, the more he thought of Nowaki being with someone else, the more his stomach hurt. Was he jealous? No way! Hiroki wasn't the jealous type! Nowaki was his own man, they didn't even have a friendship, let alone a relationship where Hiroki should be jealous of the thought of him being with another person romantically! No, no, he couldn't be jealous. He shouldn't be jealous! There was just no way and he refused to believe it.

* * *

 

Moving his car down the road in front of the school, Nowaki huffed. He loved his job, but it was rather boring when the children were actually careful. But, another day, another pay check. He couldn't complain too much. Glancing around the crowd of students that were piled in front of the building, a familiar tuff of brown hair caught his attention.

"Hiro-san!"

Jumping, said teen closed his cell phone and looked at the man who was leaned out of the open window of his car, "Y-yeah?"

Nowaki smiled at the nervousness, "Need a ride? I see your friend isn't around."

"He had to stay after school. Class president business and all that....," Hiroki muttered, trying to keep his gaze even with Nowaki's.

"I see, but that didn't answer my question. Want a ride?" Nowaki repeated, tapping his thumb on the cool surface of his car door.

"Uhm...," he watched as Hiroki looked back down at his phone. He was thinking, hard.

"Your parents won't mind. It's not as if I'm a stranger."

Nodding, the teen pocketed his cell and made his way around the car and to the passenger side in the front. The door was opened and the teen sat gracefully, buckling his seat belt quickly. Nowaki could cut the tension with a knife. He knew the teen was careful. And by how he watched Hiroki react to other students around lunch time, he only ever talked to the one that Nowaki assumed was his friend. His only friend.

Taking off, Nowaki stayed silent. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the kid. What could he say to the kid? 'I love you'? 'You look cute'? 'Your hair looks soft'? No, none of those would be appropriate to say to a teenager. Even if he were interested in him.

"So, how was school?" he asked, settling on that question.

"Uh, good. It was good," Hiroki gulped, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

Nowaki gave a smile, "You know, if I'm driving you home, it would be useful if you showed me the way."

A blush formed on Hiroki's cheeks as this registered. Nowaki knew that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He could have taken Hiroki anywhere and the teen probably wouldn't have said anything. Though, keeping that to himself, he followed every instruction Hiroki gave him and found the small yellow house with ease. It was quaint, but hardly big enough for a family.

Starting at the door being opened, he looked over at Hiroki. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Looking over, Hiroki shrugged, "I usually don't have a reason to."

"I see," Nowaki gave a pause before continuing, "I'm not that kind of person, but I got to thinking, the next time someone offers you a ride, you should probably be more careful. You stayed so silent, I could have taken you anywhere and you wouldn't have said otherwise."

Another blush, only this time of embarrassment, "Yeah...I uhm....you caught me at a bad time and I was thinking."

"Oh?"

Hiroki nodded, "My parents don't like me walking home alone and I was trying to convince them that I would be fine."

"Because of your friend staying late?"

"Yeah."

The older man gave a smile, "Well, good thing I came along."

"Hiroki!"

Jumping, both Nowaki and Hiroki looked over at the front door and noticed Akihiko standing and watching the two very carefully. Hiroki looked frantic and the passenger door was closed quickly. Watching him run around the car, Nowaki kept his eyes on the young man as he made his way to the front door. His father was saying something to him that Nowaki couldn't quite hear. He silently hoped he didn't get the kid in trouble. Honestly, he just wanted to see him again. Hiroki had been so careful not to get hurt or in dire need of medical attention, that Nowaki hadn't seen him since the mall. And even then that was too short for Nowaki to be satisfied.

Nowaki's attention was brought back to the front door as he saw movement. Akihiko was coming over.

"You're the nurse, aren't you?"

Nowaki gave a nod, "I am."

There was a short hum before Akihiko continued, "What are you attempting to accomplish with my son?"

Nowaki paused. He wasn't even sure of the answer.

"I was just driving him home, Mr. Usami," Nowaki answered evenly.

"I see."

This was starting to get extremely awkward.

"Well, if you don't mind, Mr. Usami, I should probably head home myself."

The man nodded, "I understand. Have a safe drive."

Nowaki, also nodding, started his car and drove off. For some reason, it felt like Akihiko meant the opposite of what he said.

* * *

 

"Hiroki!"

Said teen jumped a bit when the front door was slammed shut. He looked over at his Dad and instantly regret riding in the car with Nowaki. "What have your Papa and I told you about getting in the car with strangers?"

"He isn't a stranger, Dad..."

Crossing his arms, Akihiko kept his stare stern, "Just because you know him a little, doesn't mean that he isn't a stranger. Why would you ride with him?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly wait for Papa to get off on lunch, now could I? And you said you were busy and Misaki is at the store!"

A glare, "Don't back talk me, Hiroki!"

He gulped, but his own glare stayed strong, "You know I'm right!"

Akihiko didn't say anything for a while, "How do you think we should handle this?"

"Handle what?"

His Dad couldn't help but laugh sarcastically, "Your attitude, for one. The fact that you disobeyed me by riding in the car with an older man who could have been any body."

Hiroki stayed silent. He knew he was about to get grounded. There wasn't much he usually did and being grounded didn't bother him. The fact that his Dad was upset with him, disappointed even, was what bothered him.

"I'm sorry..."

Watching the teen lower his head, Akihiko sighed. He found that, the more he tried to stay mad at his son, the less it worked. Sitting down beside him, he pulled Hiroki into a light hug, arm around his shoulders.

"It just worried me. What would you think if your son or daughter suddenly appeared in your driveway, getting out of an older person's car?" Akihiko muttered, keeping Hiroki close.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But I wasn't going to wait in front of the school for thirty minutes."

"I know, I know."

The two remained silent for a good while, just sitting in the quiet.

"Dad?"

Looking down, Akihiko hummed, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

A smile finally graced Akihiko's features, "It's okay. It just scared me. But your Papa is a different story."


	4. Trouble Just Follows

"You did what?!"

Hiroki gulped. Of course the first conversation they would have as soon as Takahiro came home would be about Nowaki.

"Papa, it wasn't that bad. He didn't do anything."

"But he could have!" Takahiro scolded, "You know better than this, Hiroki!"

Both Misaki and Akihiko stayed silent in the back ground, sitting around the kitchen table and sipping on coffee. When Takahiro was scolding, they knew better than to jump in.

"Dad already got onto me, I don't need it from you, too."

There was a glare, "This new attitude isn't very flattering, Hiro. I don't want to hear about you being around this man again, you hear me?"

Giving his Papa a glare, Hiroki turned on his heels and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Takahiro narrowed his eyes and followed his son up the stairs, luckily Hiroki didn't lock the door or Takahiro would have busted it down.

Opening the door, he glared at his son, glasses tinted as he pushed them up, "I don't know who or what gave you this new attitide, but you don't and I mean you NEVER walk away from one of us and slam your door," Takahiro was raised in a family that showed respect to their parents, not go all bat shit crazy over being scolded. It didn't happen in their appartment and it most definitely wouldn't happen here or at the new house.

"Do you think at fifteen you're actually a grown up?" He questioned arms crossed, "Hell, why don't you just take my job and start paying the bills for us?"

He was tired of his sons constant shitty attitude as of late. It was disrepectful to him and Akihiko. Watching Hiroki 'ignore' him he shook his head, taking off his glasses to rub his temples before placing them back on to look at his son. "We both know grounding you would just be useless since you do nothing to really be effected by it," he looked deadly serious, and was tired of messing around, "You will drop Kendo and I will personally see to that."

"You also will be driven to and from school by your Dad, no more walking home," he was far from done. He knew by now he had the younger's attention, "Miyagi is allowed over but you are not to go to his house while grounded."

"I am going to the school first thing in the morning to speak with this nurse myself," he left no time for Hiroki to respond as he walked out.

Panic raised in Hiroki's stomach. He knew for a long time that his fathers were onto the fact that normal grounding did nothing to him. He didn't play video games, didn't text on his phone, didn't hang out with friends. There were few things that he considered recreational activities that they could take away that would effect him.

Chasing after his father, he grabed Takahiro by the shirt sleeve gently, "Papa, please...I won't do it again."

"No, Hiroki," Takahiro glared, moving away from his son, "What you did was dangerous. He could have hurt you, or worse and you didn't think of the outcomes. You're grounded for a week but for now, you're not getting Kendo back."

The teen watched as his Papa walked back down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. He himself turned and walked back into his room and shut the door silently.

"So?"

Looking at his husband, Takahiro sat at his own seat at the kitchen table, "No Kendo and he's grounded for a week."

"No Kendo? Holy shit, bro, that's harsh."

"Well, normal grounding doesn't work. He's not like other teenage boys. Video games and all that," Takahiro explained to Misaki cooly.

Nodding, Misaki gulped down the rest of his coffee, "I know. I've tried to get him into video games for a while now."

"You know he'll be upset with you for a while," Akihiko hummed, still sipping at his own drink. Takahiro paused. He always hated when Hiroki was upset at him. But this time, it was serious, "I know..."

* * *

 

Misaki knocked on Hiroki's bedroom door gently but huffed when there was no answer. It was time for dinner and Akihiko had asked for Misaki to be the one to retreive said teen. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in, finding Hiroki curled in the blankets of his bed.

"Hiroki?"

There was no answer. He knew Hiroki was upset. He himself hated being grounded when he were younger and Takahiro gave no mercy when he was angry. Making his away over to the bed, Misaki sat down gently, the bed dipping as he did so.

"Dinner is almost done," Misaki moved to hover over the smaller teen to look him in the eye, but Hiroki didn't move. He laid staring at the wall and didn't show that it registered to him that Misaki was talking to him. Clearly he was more than just a little upset. But giving a sigh, Misaki stood. He knew Hiroki wasn't going to come down. He probably didn't want to and Misaki couldn't blame him. Takahiro was scary when angry and Hiroki loved having his extra classes. Well, 'loved' might not be the right word because they stressed him out, but he had a feeling they would help him in school and **that's** what Hiroki loved. It being taken away was like someone shooting a cat in front of Hiroki and telling him to clean the mess up.

Ruffling the boy's hair, Misaki turned and walked back out the door, shutting it behind him. The trek back down the stairs was a little awkward. His brother was waiting for Hiroki to come down. Probably to mend what happened a little, but instead, Misaki was coming down alone.

Moving back into the kitchen he gave a smile when the two men looked over at him, "Yeah, I don't think he's coming down."

Takahiro sighed, "Well we can't coddle him. If we do that, what was said won't have a real effect," the older of the three said, "Hiroki has never experienced a real punishment, he's always got what he wanted."

The silver haired man lit a cigarette, puffing out the thick grey smoke. His violet eyes made contact with his husband's through his bangs, "This time you're right," he sat back, looking at the clock, the silence in the house making it tick much louder, "We always gave..never took."

Taking a longer drag he continued, "We babied him to the point that he doesn't take us seriously and walks all over us."

Takahiro sat beside his lover and placed his hand on the small of Akihiko's back as he continued, "He thinks fifteen is old enough to do what you want, and when he gets in trouble he somehow worms his way out of it," stubbing out his cigarette, he sighed, "I knew this day would come but it still feels hard to not just give in..."

Takahiro nodded, "But we have to stay strong and keep our foot down, otherwise he learns nothing."

Misaki gave a nod himself and sat down to eat. If Hiroki became hungry, he'd clearly eat later. If not, he'd bring a plate to him if he asked.

* * *

 

Two days had passed since their argument and Hiroki was no closer to talking to his parents than he was before. Takahiro had gone to the school the day after Hiroki was grounded and talked with Nowaki. Hiroki listened in on the conversation from the stairs when his Papa returned home. Aparently Nowaki said that he wanted nothing to do with Hiroki short of what little relationship they had, which the nurse assured was nothing. For some reason, hearing those words hurt Hiroki more than being yelled at by Takahiro. He didn't want to admit it, but he was truly interested in Nowaki. He hoped the man had somewhat of the same feelings, though Hiroki would never pursue them until he were older.

For two days now, he gave his parents curt answers. Finished his homework. Cleaned his room. Read books. But didn't hold a conversation with anyone. Not even Misaki. Hiroki knew it wasn't Misaki's fault, but he had never been in trouble before like this and he felt a little embarrassed. He just couldn't look at Misaki without feeling that Misaki was secretly laughing at him. The car was stopped and parked. Opening the door, Hiroki grabbed his school bag and made a move to get out before Akihiko stopped him.

"Have a good day," his father said with a smile.

"Mhm...," Hiroki hummed as he hopped out.

Akihiko watched solomnly as Hiroki made his way slowly into the school building and disappeared through the double doors before driving off, frowning a bit.

"Hiro-san!"

Being startled by the familiar voice, Hiroki froze. It was Nowaki. Picking up his pace, Hiroki all but ran towards his locker in an attempt to avoid him.

"Hiro-san, hold up!"

Though, Nowaki's legs were longer and he took wider strides. In the long run, the man caught up with Hiroki before he even had a chance to put the first number into his locker dial.

"Why are you running from me?"

The question stung, "As if you don't know."

"Of course I don't," Nowaki sounded more confused now than he was a few seconds ago.

Glaring towards the man, Hiroki spat, "Well, for one, you got me in trouble. Two, you told my father I basically meant nothing to you. Not even a friendship."

Nowaki jumped as the locker was pulled open harshly, "Well, what was I supposed to tell him? We really haven't known each other long and had only talked on a handful of occasions. Our relationship has barely just began, Hiroki."

"Don't call me that!" the locker was slammed, "It's safer for the both of us if our relationship stops here. If we can even call it that...."

Moving aside, Nowaki watched as the teen began to walk off down the hall, "Hiro-san, please..."

"Nowaki, you're older than me. You'll get over this faster than you think."

With that, Hiroki turned on his heel. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look back. The expression on Nowaki's face killed him. He wanted desperately to have a relationship with the man. Wanted to get to know him. Talk with him. Dates... Flinching as tears stung his eyes, he ran for the stairwell and took the flight closest to him. Class would distract him. It always did.

* * *

 

Walking outside of the school building, Hiroki was met with Misaki driving his Dad's car today. Sighing in relief, he hopped in. He wasn't ready for Akihiko to attempt another conversation with him.

"So, how was school?"

Hiroki stared expressionlessly out the window at the cheerful tone in the other's voice, "I ran into Nowaki this morning..."

"Hiroki....," Misaki's voice took on a warning tone.

"I told him to fuck off."

Misaki stared at the teen in surprise, "Are you okay...?"

There was a long pause and Misaki thought for a minute that maybe Hiroki didn't hear him until he finally answered, "No..."

Watching as the teen's grip tightened on his bag, Misaki gently pat his shoulder, "Look, I know you think that a relationship with him could have gone somewhere, but he **is** older."

He paused himself to allow that sentence to sink in and only continued when Hiroki nodded.

"You need to find someone that's your age. At least for now. Maybe once you're older you two will find your way back to each other!"

"I'm not that naive...," came the whisper of a reply.

Misaki swallowed hard. He didn't half believe what he said himself. He just wanted to cheer Hiroki up a bit. The car was started and Misaki pulled out of the parking lot across from the school. The drive back home felt like it took hours thanks to the silence. He'd never seen Hiroki this upset. For a long time, he knew that Hiroki was the type to fall hard. He was supposedly 'in love' with someone that was a couple of years older than him in junior high, but that didn't last long. The kid had turned him down and pretty harshly, too.

Smiling when the house came into view, Misaki could have lept for joy. Finally, he'll have an actual conversation with someone! This silence was getting to him! The car was barely even parked before Hiroki lept out and Misaki yelled after him to scold him but was ignored. Giving a soft sigh, he too made his way into the home, letting the door shut gently behind him.

Looking into the hallway, Akihiko was almost pushed to the side as Hiroki stomped up the stairs, a glare gracing his features, "Is he still not talking...?"

Misaki shook his head, "A few short answers to me, but I upset him a bit...."

Akihiko felt his eye twitch, something more was happening here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang through the house as Akihiko was cleaning up lunch. Walking over, pulling the door open gently, he saw Miyagi was standng there and looking out of place and a bit nervous.

"Mr. Usami..."

"Hiroki is in his room," stepping aside, he heard not even the slightest hint that the kid was moving.

"I came to talk with you...," Miyagi sighed, praying Hiroki would forgive him, "My curiosty got the better of me and I Googled that nurse guy. I just wanted to have some stuff to tease Hiroki over..."

Akihiko looked down at the brunette and narrowed his eyes. "Kid-"

"The nurse only came here because he was transferred away from another highshool," Miyaji interjected, "So I dove a bit more and found out he was in a relashinship with a fifteen year old girl."

Akihiko's cigerete droped from his mouth and before Miyagi could say more, he was to his car with fire in his eyes.

* * *

 

Arriving at the school, few cars were left as the day was ending and anyone left was most likely finishing up on a few things. Akihiko was not here to bullshit around. No, he knew what he was here for. His eyes narrowed as soon as he came to the room's door. Opening it, he saw Nowaki at his desk. It was risky to come on school property and if it were Takihiro he would be thinking more calmly. Yet all that was blown out the window as Akihiko had Nowaki pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing Mr. Usami?" Nowaki asked, confused and bit frightened of the older mans anger.

"Don't have any wrongful intentions for my son?!" He all but roared towards the blue eyed nurse.

"I told your husband-"

"Do **not** sit here and lie to me like you did to my husband!" the silver haired man shook Nowaki like a human maraca, "I know why you transfered here, you were busy giving an underage kid some of your sexual healing," he growled.

Nowaki narrowed his eyes. "So you're looking through my files now?" he shoved the older male off, "I won't lie, I was in a relationship with a student, stupid on my part obviously."

"Stay the hell away from our son!" Akihiko was ready to punch this guy, so help him he was going to go to jail tonight for beating the living shit out of him. "But he isn't really your son, is he?" Nowaki said, eyes peircing through Akihiko's, "I read his file when he was alseep after the injury. It confused me why there was two male names as his parents."

He sat down in his chair as if nothing was happening, "So after he told me you two were together it all made sense. He was adopted, had to be. He looks nothing like the two of you which rules out one of you had him with a woman."

Thin ice, oh Nowaki was dancing on it.

"You see, I was an orphan and I know all about wanting to know who your real parents are. You search for them," he crossed his legs, "I know your dirty secret Akihiko. His real parents didn't abandon him, your father forced them to give you Hiroki after they changed their mind on the adoption."

Akihiko's eyes widened, "Bastard.."

"I won't tell him, obviously that would hurt him knowing his real parents wanted to keep him and two men yanked him away into a life filled with lies," Nowaki stared evenly.

Purple eyes dimmed, he had to get out of here, far from here. Stumbling to his car he dropped his car keys and they clashed to the ground. He slumped down and shook. This wasn't happing, Hiroki was his child, his baby. Tears bubbled up and fell over as he held his face. Nowaki was trying to turn the tables, make Hiroki hate him more so than he already did. He couldn't lose him, it would be like losing a part of his soul. Pulling himself together he climbed into the car, keys in hand, and started the engine, peeling out of the school parking lot.

* * *

 

As soon as the other man had left the room, Nowaki kicked the inside of his desk. That was unlike him. He was never one to lash out at someone like that. But he was still reeling from Hiroki's words earlier that day and now this... He wanted to apologize, stop the man and tell him that the words coming from his mouth wasn't his. But at the same time, he knew that Akihiko would keep his secret if he were to keep Akihiko's.

"Shit...," he cursed as he picked up the phone.

Searching through Hiroki's files, he found Akihiko's cell phone number and made a move to dial but froze. The man would never answer. Especially now. So the phone was replaced back onto the receiver. Giving a gulp, Nowaki swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to cause a blotch on the relationship between him and Hiroki. Well, what little of one they had had. Pulling his own cell phone out of his pocket, he opened it and began typing away after inserting Akihiko's number into the recipient box. He was still going to apologize, one way or another.


End file.
